


Drama Queen

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [23]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Queen

“Napoleon, our daughter has a flair for the dramatic,” said Illya as he settled in for some “adult time” after putting Leona to bed.

 

“Really? How so?”

 

“She asked if we could go to Central Park Zoo tomorrow and I said it will be too cold to walk around outside. She replied, ‘I _hate_ this cold weather, it’s ruining my _life_!’

 

“What did you say to that?”

 

“What _could_ I say? She’s four going on forty! I laughed and turned out the light and came out here.”

 

“Whatever school we enroll her into has to have a drama program.”

 

“I agree.”


End file.
